


By the lake on naboo

by abbyamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Raises Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, Auntie Ahsoka, F/M, Happily Ever After, Happy Family, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Uncle Obi-Wan Kenobi, authorpretendsrotsneverhappened, clones lived, fluffy and angst?, idk anymore, mace windu still sucks, no one dies, on naboo duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyamidala/pseuds/abbyamidala
Summary: what if anakin skywalker never turned?the war has finally come to an end and our favorite heroes can get the happy family fun lives they deserve!basically if anakin and padme got to raise luke and leia with some very overprotective uncles and aunts
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one is short because it’s like a prologue??   
> anyways I’m tired of crying over anakin and padme so I did something about it!

The world was in flames and Anakin Skywalker didn’t know what to do about it.  
The Chancellor’s lightning had ricocheted off the wooden wall as he was pushed through the window, setting fire to the building. Palpatine had fallen hundreds of stories into the busy streets of Coruscant and that was reason enough to assume that he was dead, especially with the injuries he had sustained during the duel. However, Anakin had not witnessed anything as he laid on the ground, slowly regaining consciousness from being knocked out by no other than Mace Windu himself. A heavy layer of smoke wafted in front of Anakin’s eyes as he pulled himself up.  
“What happe- Where is the chanc- E CHU TA!” Flames licked at his boots before he could finish, quickly pulling himself away from the fire.  
“Skywalker. Hold your tongue and get up. Quickly. We need to go,” an angry voice cried out. Instantly recognizing the disapproving tone, Anakin flew to his feet and felt around for Windu’s force presence, hoping not to get killed in the process. Dodging the rapidly spreading fire, he felt a sense of urgency in the back of his mind, like he had forgotten something, something extremely important. Anakin stumbled over something solid before a pair of hands pulled him up and began to drag him forward. A crowd started to gather as they climbed through the doorway, hurrying before anyone could ask questions.  
“Once again Skywalker, your indifference to orders and complete ignorance almost jeopardize the entire Republic. We have to alert the others of the death of the Sith lord and call a Senate meeting before anything else happens,” Windu spouted off, looking down on Anakin as if he were nothing more than a clumsy padawan. _What am I missing? What orders? I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought. Also where is Obi-Wan and why hasn’t Snips commed me about the mission to Maul._ Anakin sighed as the pair turned left and walked down a familiar hallway.  
“Hey this is Senator Amidala’s building… kriff oh kriffing maker Padme!!” Anakin tore away from Windu’s grasp and sprinted towards the nearest exit. “Sorry Master I have to go see my wife, well I mean I have very important family- i mean jedi- um may the force by with y-” his rushed explanation was cut off by a very annoyed “SKYWALKER”, but Anakin had already slammed the door and was racing into the cool night air.  
_I need to save Padme I need to save Padme I need to save Padme_ circled on repeat in Anakin’s head. Paying no attention to his surroundings, Anakin bounded through the crowded streets with faint echoes of “pardon me” or “move you piece of bantha fodder” falling from his lips. Padme’s senator apartment was not far from the actual building itself, but the trip felt like eternity in his mind. _What if I’m too late? Is she safe? Is she alright? Was the baby born? The chancellor… The chancellor and the dreams…_ A long strand of Huttese curses flew out of his mouth as Anakin finally remembered. _The chancellor was the only one who could help me save Padme and now he is dead._ Shaking, Anakin reached the apartment door and took out the spare key Padme had given him. Muttering a small prayer to some foreign Tatooine god his mother had told stories about, Anakin slid back the door and darted into the dark room.  
“Padme? Padme, are you here, are you ok angel?”  
A sophisticated accent called out through the darkness. “Anakin calm down, you’re going to give yourself a heart attack. We’re in the back.”  
“Obi-Wan? But how and why and what are you doing?” Crashes followed as Anakin blindly stumbled toward the bedroom in confusion. He tore open the door, only to find an exhausted looking Master and babies, as in _two_?  
“We, Padme had twins?!” Anakin’s mouth almost hit the floor, turning around to see his wife bundled in a pile of blankets, fast asleep.  
“Yes it seems that way. I couldn’t find you at the temple once I returned from finding Grievous, so I came to check on Senator Amidala as you have been extremely protective of her these past few days.” Obi Wan gave a small reassuring smile. “As it turns out, she was ready and the med droids arrived. I just offered slight moral support, everything went smoothly. Ahsoka is returning as we speak”  
“Thank the maker ohhhh thank the maker.” Relief flooded throughout Anakin as he sat down. “But does that mean that you know…”  
“Oh Anakin. Do you really think that it wasn’t obvious?”  
“Well yeah, I mean we were pretty subtle, we really tried to keep it a secret.”  
Obi Wan snorted. “Subtle as in Padme sneaking in through your window every night? My former padawan, the whole temple knew, Quinlan even owes me 20 credits now because I bet you were the father of this mysterious pregnancy.”  
“Wow thanks Master I never knew you had such a gift for observation,” Anakin huffed as Obi Wan left for the kitchen. He looked across the room at the twins. One, a girl he realized, had thick brown hair already sprouting from her head and the boy, he deducted from a quick unswaddle, had a few tufts of soft blond hair. Their smooth faces seemed so peaceful and quiet in the low lighting of the room. He couldn’t believe they did it, they finally had a family.  
Suddenly the blankets moved and gave a yawn, followed by a small moan of pain.  
“Ani? Ani is that you?”  
Anakin leaned over and smoothed back the hair out of his wife’s face. “I’m here now angel. Are you ok? I’m so sorry…”  
“Oh Ani I love you so much. Look did you see the babies?! We need to name them! I have our lists from earlier.” Padme eyes were filled with joy and pride as she looked at him.  
“But you’re ok and nothing happened? What about all my dreams. They all showed so many bad things Padme and I am helpless I don’t know what to-”  
Padme just smiled and cut him off with a quick kiss. “Nope and nothing will happen. See Ani, sometimes bad dreams are just that- bad dreams.”


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! thanks for actually reading this lol it means a lot
> 
> Spotify was blaring during this writing so go check it out- ajw3213 :)
> 
> welcome to the beginning of the first time dad shenanigans

The night was spent in a blissful peacefulness, neither Anakin nor Padme wanting to do anything but stay with each other. The only interruption was the soft beeping of the medical droids as they came in to check on the newborns and the new mother. The babies slept most of the time, waking only for food or, in the girl’s case, a screaming fit. Anakin knew that tomorrow would bring so many questions, but Ahsoka had promised her arrival time at around 0800 and the council would be ready to discuss everything. That could all wait. Someone set up a holoscreen and Anakin grudgingly let his wife pick out the holomovies to watch. Currently he was holding a child in both arms and giving his commentary about Across the Galaxy, one of Padme’s favorites.  
“See that doesn’t even make sense. What’s the point of getting married if you’re going to move to different planets? And he wired the com all wrong, it wouldn’t even reach down the street moreover the entire Kessel Run.”  
“How is she not dead. You cannot float through space and live. Believe me I tried it and Obi Wan was not happy.”  
“Noooooo see now her father is going to kill him! Way too predictable way too predictable.”  
“Padme this is kriffing bantha poodoo how do you stand this lovey dovey stuff- OH cover the childrens’ eyes COVER THEIR EYES!” The main characters went in for a kiss and Anakin was practically screeching, twisting around to throw his hands over the babies. “Hey wait how come I never get kissed like th-”  
“Anakin shut up while you’re ahead and calm down, you’re about to suffocate our children,” Padme laughed and grabbed the boy from Anakin’s arms before any casualty could occur. “Ani I was thinking about names and I really like Luke for our little boy. No, we are not calling him Clanker Crusher 2000 but tell Fives I’m thankful for the input,” rolling her eyes as she recalled their earlier conversation about the list of the names the clones created once they found out about Padme’s pregnancy.  
Anakin gasped and flung himself off of the bed, ripping the sheets out from under Padme and wrapping them around him and his baby girl like a cloak. “Fine then! Me and Princess Annakin Twilight Sand-Hater Junior will leave and never come back. I cannot believe that you would disgrace us like that.” The girl let out a small giggle, her tiny hands and feet swinging back and forth. He held her above his head and twirled her around before collapsing back onto the bed. “At least someone appreciates my excellence,” he sighed, shifting himself to face his wife once again.  
“I really like Luke angel I think its perfect, even if Clanker Crusher has a very nice ring to it.”  
Padme beamed down at the small child in her arms. “How about that Lukie, do you like your new name? Mommy and Daddy are so happy Luke we love you yes we do.”  
“Ok remember that really nice lady with all the food on that “meditative retreat” I snuck you into last year, Leanna or Lylan or something like that. Well she was rambling on about the meaning of names and one stuck with me- Leia, child of Heaven. And I think it would be kinda fitting, you know, because we were really only expecting one baby and by some absurd galactic miracle and curse we got two,” Anakin paused and waited hopefully.  
“Anakin Skywalker is that you? Are we sure somebody didn’t clone you too because that may have been the best thing you have ever said.”  
“What the “meditative retreat”? That was pretty fu-”  
“No stupid, the name Leia, I think its perfect. Luke and Leia. I love it!”  
Anakin puffed out his chest in pride. “Me too, me too. Hopefully they will take after their mother because I cannot deal with another me. My gorgeous self is already enough work.” He bounced on the bed, trying to throw everyone up into the air. “Although I will say that clanker crusher and sand-hater do sound like the galaxy’s most powerful duo.”  
Swatting his arm, Padme sighed in mock anger. “Skywalker I will ban you and Fives from ever seeing our children again if one of them ends up with the nickname Clanker Crusher.” She bundled further into her blankets, tucking Luke into the safety of her arms. Narrowly avoiding crushing Leia by scooting her up onto the pillow, Anakin rolled over and pulled Padme close. The two drifted off to sleep with their new family in between them.  
It was the first dreamless night Anakin had in awhile.

* * *

Early morning light shone through the curtains, covering the room in a soft glow. Anakin groaned as he tried to bury his face into a pillow. Just 5 more minutes all I need is 5 more minutes. Suddenly, a cry echoed from across the bed. “Sh sh sh Luke please you’re going to wake your mom please.” He untangled himself from the web of blankets and attempted to stealthily grab the baby from Padme’s grasp. Leaning back, he glanced up at the flashing red letters of the clock. 0745. Obi-Wan would be calling any minute and Ahsoka would be coming back to the temple for the first time in years. Kriff kriff kriff this is not what i wanted to do this morning. Scrambling out of bed, Anakin carried Luke and Leia as he searched for his robethat were haphazardly thrown across the bedroom last night and blindly got dressed. Holding a twin in each arm, he dashed into the kitchen on the hunt for some kind of bottle to stop the now screeching children. “C’mon I know we just got some, where did she put them? Oh what is that smell-?” Taking Luke in one hand and Leia in the other, he lifted them above his head, the source of the smell revealing itself. “You guys took a potty break didn’t you?” Anakin shook his head and glanced at the wall. It was now 0748. Huttese flew from his mouth as he laid them down on the counters and found the diaper changing supplies. Tempted to put a clothespin over his nose, Anakin quickly got rid of the dirty rags and changed them out, praying to the maker that the twins would finally quiet down. Just like magic, the apartment became silent once again until a loud beep echoed from Anakin’s comlink.  
“Anakin? Anakin please pick up I cannot play phonetag with you today.”  
“I’m here master, and its not like I try to ignore you, I just try to ignore people in general.”  
“Well anyways, how is Senator Amidala and the babies, and why are your robes on backwards. I swear you’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your body.” Obi Wan sighed. This was already going to be a long day.  
“In my defense these twins have me sleep deprived already and it’s only been a day. Everyone is okay here though and it’s Padme, Obi Wan, no need to be so formal, she is my wife after all. Oh and we decided on names, Luke and Leia! Have you heard from Snips?” Anakin shifted and repositioned himself so that Luke was in one arm and Leia in the other.  
“Ahsoka will be at the temple around 0810 and the Council briefing is set to begin at 0830, so please don’t be late. The Council will be expecting you to tell them almost everything about what has- er- happened with Senator Ami, I mean Padme. I don’t want to lose you Anakin, I believe the Council does not either. Just be calm and do what they ask, ok?”  
“Council shmouncil. I bet Windu is doing everything he can to get me banished from not just the Order but the entire Core Worlds. Besides Obi Wan, it’s not like this is a new thing, I mean you have the whole Satine and Korkie thing but who’s paying attention anyway.” Anakin snorted and remembered the small red-headed boy back on Mandalore that looked like the perfect mix of Satine and Obi Wan.  
“Anakin how many times do I have to tell you that Satine is nothing more than a friend. You should be heading over here now and I promise that I will be with you the whole time. Tell Padme I say hello!” Obi Wan’s blue figure flickered out as Anakin shut off the com.  
“Ok guys you get to spend the whole day with Mommy! How does that sound, my favorite clanker crushers?” Anakin cooed at the twins as he hurriedly tucked them back into their cradles. He quickly scrawled a note to Padme telling her what was going on, called his saber to him, and darted out the door before any baby had the chance to cry.  
As usual, the temple was freezing when Anakin barged through the doors. He raced along the wide hallways, trying to find Obi Wan before the meeting could start. Turning the corner, a familiar figure stood in the middle of the floor, with a long grey cloak pulled over their head, two montrals peeking through. Something flickered in the force and the hooded person turned around, facing Anakin. His heart was racing, he would recognize that presence anywhere.  
“Snips. It’s been awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a swaggy comment or kudos!
> 
> thank you for ignoring all my errors:))


End file.
